Poultry eggs are a dietary staple in many parts of the world. A whole egg in its natural state typically comprises several nested layers. The outer layer is a rigid shell, which surrounds a shell membrane, which surrounds thin albumen, which surrounds thick albumen, which surrounds a yolk, although in rare cases more than one yolk, or none at all, may be present in an egg. The yolk is separated from the thick albumen by a vitelline membrane, which holds the contents of the yolk. Other features, such as an air cell, two chalazae which anchor the yolk within the albumen, and a germinal disk may be present.
Typically, the shell is broken open, and the thin albumen, thick albumen, and yolk, which hereinafter will be referred to collectively as the edible portions of the egg, are removed therefrom to be eaten, either raw or after cooking. Alternatively, the entire egg may be heated within the shell, e.g., through backing or boiling, subsequent to which the cooked edible portions of the egg are removed and consumed.
One common technique for preparing a cooked egg involves mixing the layers of the edible portion of the egg prior immediately after removal from the shell, and mixing the layers together, e.g., with a whisk or a fork. This mixing is commonly referred to as scrambling. The egg is then cooked in a skillet. An egg thus prepared is commonly referred to as a “scrambled egg.”
Another common technique for preparing a cooked egg involves placing the entire egg in boiling water for 10-18 minutes (depending on the size of the egg and cooking conditions). Upon removal from the shell, the edible portions of the egg are solid and retain the general shape of an egg. An egg prepared by this method is commonly referred to as “hard boiled.” The edible portions of the egg are typically distinguishable and separable from one another (in particular the thick albumen and the yolk) in a hard boiled egg when cut open. Thus, people who favor one part of the egg over another may selectively consume only part of the egg, thereby being denied the nutritional benefits of the entire egg.
It would be useful if an egg could be provided scrambled within its intact shell. Such an egg is useful in pastry preparation, large volumes food preparation, food factories and restaurants. Moreover, individuals, especially children, who dislike the white or the yolk separately, may enjoy the full nutritional value of the whole egg.
The present invention provides an egg that is already scrambled within its shell. Obviously, without causing any harm to the shell that remains unbroken. The present invention also provides a method and a device for preparing such an egg.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,211 to Cox et al. “Method for Processing Poultry Shell Egg” deals with time at temperature methods of treating whole eggs which make them safer to eat without affecting the functionality or organoleptic properties of the eggs. During the process, that is disclosed in this patent, the egg is a slightly scrambled, but the process includes heating that affects the egg and the scrambling is partial i.e., the egg is not homogenously scrambled.